digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon World 4
|publisher = |designer = |engine = |version = |released = January 6, 2005 June 2, 2005 September 2, 2005 |genre = |modes = Single, Multiplayer |ratings = : Everyone (E) : 12+ |platforms = PlayStation 2, , |media = 1 (PlayStation 2, Xbox) 1 (Nintendo GameCube) |requirements = |input = |series= }} is a hack-and-slash video game that supports up to four players. Story The game offers a choice of one of four starter Digimon: Dorumon, Veemon, Guilmon, and Agumon. They are each new members of the "D.S.G. (Digital Security Guard)." Based on Digital Monster X-Evolution, it is immediately revealed that a computer virus known as the "X-Virus" is spreading quickly and is infecting many Digimon. "The Yamato Server" has disappeared, and a new server known as "The Doom Server" has taken its place. When the first few sections of Level 1 (Death Valley) are completed the player finds out that The Doom Server may in fact be The Yamato Server. The player is then sent to destroy the "Doom Dome." This is where the first real boss appears, Apocalymon. X-Virus signals are discovered coming from the Dry Land, and the player is sent there to investigate, including facing a Skullgreymon and Scorpiomon. The player then has to make it through the Virus Lab, and confronts MaloMyotismon. The player will then be sent to Venom Jungle and will need to find three ID keys so he is allowed to enter the base that is being guarded by a Gekomon being controlled by the X Virus. The player will then face ShogunGekomon, three Mecha Rogue 3, and Diaboromon, and retrieve their ID keys. The player(s) will then enter the base and confront Lucemon. The player, Ophanimon, and Seraphimon found out where Mecha Rogue X lies. The player is then sent to the Machine Pit to obtain two ID keys from a Mecha Rouge 4, and surprisingly, LordKnightmon, one of the Royal Knights, who is also under control of the X Virus. The player then heads to the Mechanical Core to face Mecha Rogue X and finish him off, saving the Digital World, collecting his/her prizes, and returns to the base. Playable Characters Starters *Agumon *Dorumon *Guilmon *Veemon Unlockable Characters *Alphamon *Beelzemon X *BlackWarGreymon X *ClavisAngemon *Gallantmon Crimson Mode *HerculesKabuterimon X *Imperialdramon Fighter Mode *Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *MetalGarurumon X *Susanoomon *WarGreymon X *WereGarurumon X Magic *There are five stages of Magic: '''Petty', Mega, Giga, Terra, and Infinity. *There are three types of Magic: Blast, Force, and Heal. **'Blast': Fire, Ice, Dark, Bolt, Impact, Venom, Cutter, Bomb. All of these go from Petty to Infinity. **'Force': Bind, Freeze, Pwr down, Pwr up,Resist , Sleep, Speed. All of these go from Petty to Infinity. **'Heal': Heal light, Heal aura, Cure light, Cure aura, Raise. All of these go from Petty to Infinity. *To raise one of the above techniques, you would need to raise it to a certain number. For example: the first one you get will not upgrade to Mega until the stat reaches 301, then Giga at 631. The numbers raise depending on the technique and level you attain it. Usually, you can get all six of your magic techniques to Infinite by around level 100. Tech *'Tech' is required for specific weapons and certain magic ranks. **List of Tech: Blunt, Slash, Stab, Bash, Crush, Shot, Blast, Force, Heal. *There are 5 different levels of weapons for each. The Blunt, Slash, Bash and Stab weapons all have single handed and two handed weapons. The Crush and Shot tech only have two handed weapons. In addition, all 16 of the Digimon you can play as have their own Signature Weapon as well (the first four have a one handed signature weapon while the twelve unlockable Digimon have two handed signature weapons). The Blast, Force and Heal magic powers rank by technique from Petty to Mega to Giga to Terra to Infinite. Weapons *Blunt **Blunt Axe **Battle Hawk **Van Blade **Crusher **Destroyer **Soul Burn **Dbl Axe **Rage Hammer **Hekatoncheir **Fang Smasher **Meteor Force **Judgement (Agumon's Signature) **Nightmare Lance (HerculesKabuterimon X's Signature) **Orochi Slayer (Susanoomon's Signature) *Slash **Slash Sword **Long Sword **War Sword **Victor Sword **Phantom **Onslaught **Bone Blade **Slasher **Tri-Edge **Dark Crimson **Doom Bringer **Light Bringer (Veemon's Signature) **Dark Shadow (WereGarurumon X's Signature) **Omega Blade (Imperialdramon Paladin Mode's Signature) *Stab **Stab Dagger **Dyno Tooth **Red Moon **Rune Blade **Light Ring **Dragoon **Dbl Rapier **Light Blade **Apocalypse **Flame Rose **Photon Edge **Data Destroyer (Guilmon's Signature) **Invisible (Galantmon Crimson Mode's Signature) **Stargazer (ClavisAngemon's Signature) *Bash **Bash Katana **Kamakiri Maru **Kurogane Maru **Denji Prince **Yasha Glass **Ankokuten **Grand Blade **Pain Scimitar **Sword Break **Strider **Infinity **Hyakki Yako (Dorumon's Signature) **Plasma Blade (Alphamon's Signature) *Shot **Shot Pistol **Beam Magnum **Sword Cannon **Blaster Gun **Sphere Nova **Omega Raptor **Executor (MetalGarurumon X's Signature) **Dbl Positron (Imperialdramon Fighter Mode's Signature) **Nosferatus (Beelzemon X's Signature) *Crush **Crush Arm **Mighty Talon **Hook Katar **D Slayer **Nova Blade **Drill Bunker **Demon Arm (BlackWarGreymon X's Signature) **Kaiser Knuckles (WarGreymon X's Signature) Modes *'Normal' *'Hard' (defeat final boss on Normal mode to unlock) *'Very hard' (defeat final boss on Hard mode to unlock) Enemy Digimon *Arukenimon *Gekomon *Goblimon (also known as Goburimon) *Imperialdramon Dragon Mode *Infermon *Kokatorimon *MarineDevimon *Megadramon *Minotarumon *Mummymon *Numemon *Ogremon *Otamamon *Pharaohmon *Raremon *Sukamon *Tortomon *Tyrannomon Bosses *Apocalymon (known as Apokarimon) *Blossomon *Crusadermon (known as LordKnightmon) *Diaboromon *Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode *MaloMyotismon *Mammothmon *Scorpiomon *ShogunGekomon *SkullGreymon *Mecha Rogue X Other Digimon *Leomon *MetalEtemon *Ophanimon *PrinceMamemon *Seraphimon Locations *'Main Lobby' Where the game begins. Also where the player purchases items and receives missions. *'Death Valley' The first place the player goes to stop the X Virus and the place where Leomon is found and must be saved. The player must go into dark caves to get the IDs from the Blossomon and Mammothmon that lives there. Apokarimon is the main boss of Death Valley. *'Dry Land' A hot, dry land featuring pyramids full of Mummymon. IDs must be obtained from Scorpiomon and SkullGreymon. MaloMyotismon is the main boss of Dry Land. *'Venom Jungle' A jungle where there are many poisonous plants. There are three keys in this area that are obtained from Diaboromon, ShogunGekomon and three Mecha Rogue 04's. Lucemon is the main boss of Venom Jungle *'Machine Pit' The final stage in the game; where some quests are completed for the DigiElves. This area only requires two keys and are obtained from a Mecha Rogue 05 and LordKnightmon. Mecha Rogue X is the main boss of the Machine Pit as well as the final boss of the whole game. Trivia * was included within marked packages of the Gamecube and Playstation 2 releases of Digimon World 4. *With the exception of Mecha Rogue X, each Area Boss in the game is the final villain of a season of Digimon: Apocalymon is the final villain in Digimon Adventure, MaloMyotismon is the final villain in Digimon Adventure 02, and Lucemon is the final villain in Digimon Frontier. See also *List of characters in Digimon World 4 Category:Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:GameCube Games Category:2005 Video Games